


half my bones in the city streets, the other in my sheets

by Shadowcrawler



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fucked Up, Memory Loss, Non-Explicit Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: Her world is small.





	half my bones in the city streets, the other in my sheets

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUS DUBCON WARNINGS. Like honestly if ANYTHING squicks you out about this pairing turn back now. This is not my usual cutesy femslash at all.
> 
> Tbh, though, this isn't nearly as fucked-up as it should be. I'm sorry. It needed to exist, though, because Alexandra and Elektra were so beautifully fucked-up and I can't find enough people to appreciate them with me.
> 
> (Also, dancing around Elektra's name was really hard.)

Her world is small. There is training, there is sleeping and eating, and there is Alexandra.

Training is good. Training makes her feel whole, purposeful. She was created for this, to snap necks and slice flesh like butter. In a fight, nothing matters but survival. She will survive, no matter what it takes.

She trains with men, but she doesn't know any of their names. Alexandra is the only name she knows. Alexandra says she is the Black Sky, but that’s not her name. She thinks she doesn't have a name. Alexandra calls her many things - the Black Sky, my child, my girl, good girl - and those are enough for her.

She falls asleep almost immediately when she lays down and closes her eyes - like turning off a light. She wakes the same way. Sometimes at night Alexandra will stay with her in bed, but when she wakes in the morning she’s always alone. That doesn't bother her.

Alexandra brings her meals. When Alexandra asks her if the food tastes good, she says yes. The truth is, she doesn't know. It all tastes the same. But Alexandra wants her to say yes, so she does.

Alexandra touches her often: fingers brushing across her cheeks, hands in her hair, pressing foreheads together. It’s almost always with her hands - Alexandra never kisses her. Alexandra touches her reverently, as if she can’t believe she’s there in front of her. When she has _very_ good training sessions, Alexandra will come visit her at night. She’ll slip into bed and whisper how proud she is of her, and of all the things they can do together, the Hand and the Black Sky. The empires they’ll rule, the worlds they’ll create. She’ll touch her, too, in ways she doesn't touch her during the day.

When Alexandra touches her, she feels something stir deep inside her - a memory? Or an echo of a memory? Alexandra doesn't want her to think about the history of this vessel, but it clearly remembers things like this. It responds to Alexandra’s hands in ways that she can't explain. But the touching feels good.

Alexandra never asks to be touched in return. But one night she touches Alexandra anyway. She runs her hand over Alexandra’s skin, like the other woman does to her, and Alexandra shivers.

She finds out that night that Alexandra tastes different than the food she brings. Alexandra tastes better.

When she wakes the next morning, she is alone. She expected nothing else.

She keeps training. It’s what Alexandra wants, but it is also her purpose. She must train; it is essential. And always Alexandra watches her, a smile on her face. Alexandra tells her that her progress makes her happy.

She doesn't know what being happy feels like, but she wants to see Alexandra smile at her more.


End file.
